And now you die
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Events leading to the six fingered man's death and the bride he left behind.


_Isabel had an awful feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. Hurrying down the corridors of the castle, she felt her heart pound deeply inside her chest as she nearly stumbled down the stairs that went down to the grand dinning room. Nearly out of breath, she reached the bottom step before freezing. Her eyes widening, she brought her hands up to the sides of her head, her fingers burying themselves against her pinned up hair as she let out a horsed outraged scream. _

_Hurrying, she ran across the length of the room before collapsing in front of her husband's slumped over body. Trembling, she reached down and saw his bleeding face, and wounds. _

"_Oh my sweet darling! What did they do to you?"_

_That's when Tyrone's eyelids fluttered open weakly, gazing up at the ceiling for a moment they didn't seem to clear. A once stormy green color now were flickered with gray. Reaching down carefully, Isabel cradled his body and put his head in her lap. She saw that his breathing was uneven and slow, and that his skin suddenly felt cold and icy to the touch. _

_Tyrone stared up before his eyes seemed to clear a bit and he looked up towards her._

"_Isabel?"_

_He said weakly as she cried out, shaking her head. Taking a second, he swallowed hard and tiny flecks of blood appeared on his lips as he struggled to breath._

"_I...wanted to say I'm sorry..."_

"_Don't..."_

"_I must...I have been a terrible husband to you and I have done some awful things. I just wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I was sometimes a monster and I didn't deserve somebody as wonderful as you."_

"_Tyrone..."_

_Slightly shaking his head, Tyrone reached up blindly and grasped for her hand which she squeezed._

"_I'm paying for my sins...and I'm afraid now that I'm going to Hell I won't see you again."_

"_No!"_

_She cried, leaning down and gently kissing his forehead. Squeezing his hand tighter, Isabel felt her tears roll down her face and hit his bloodstained clothes. Gently rocking him back and forth, she tried her hardest to sooth him as he breathed deeply and began to stiffen in pain. _

"_You can't die...our child needs you."_

_That's when Tyrone's entire body became ridged as his eyes stared up in complete disbelief at her. Sniffling, Isabel sadly smiled as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Taking his hand she slowly guided it down against her still perfectly flat stomach and nodded._

"_You did it my love...I knew you could."_

_Tyrone began to wither in pain. Twisting and turning, moaning and crying as Isabel held onto him crying. Moments later there was a stillness and Isabel lifted her head. That's when she saw, his gaze clouded over, his body still, and his stare off to the side._

_Looking at his chest she saw it wasn't rising anymore. Feeling her insides ache, she lowered her head and began to weep. _

_**One Year Earlier...**_

The horse and carriage was driving them through the forest and back to the kingdom. This morning they had been married and Tyrone dressed in his best sat beside his young and beautiful bride.

The prince had been thrilled by today's events and remarked and he would be next to be wed if all went as planned. The wedding had been small yet elegant. He knew plenty of people from the kingdom were talking about the sudden news, and of course of age difference but he didn't care.

The moment he saw her in that traveling show he knew he had to have her.

Now on his left hand he wore a solid gold wedding band.

They would return back by nightfall, to their quarters now as man and wife.

Yet...staring at her gorgeous bronzed golden tan and those light honey colored eyes, he knew he had waited long enough.

He had paid the driver to continue driving no matter what he heard.

Staring at her, he caused her to look over feeling his trance on her. Smiling, she held his hand and gave him the smile he had fallen in love with. Reaching over, he gently tickled her jawbone with his six fingers, causing her to giggle.

Leaning over, his full lips grazed against hers as they kissed, slowly his hand slid down to her lap. Their kiss began more and more passionate as their lips smacked back and forth. As it deepened, he felt himself getting more and more worked up. Breaking the breathless kiss, he stared at her and smiled. Without another word he grabbed onto her and locked eyes.

That's when she smile slowly faded...

Isabel cried, being thrown back and violently whacking her spine against the bench of the carriage. In a complete frenzy, Tyrone began to yank up the several layers of white sparkling material from her dress. Struggling to get away from him, Isabel screamed before he grabbed onto her ankles and pulled her legs upward and apart. Crying, she tossed her head from side to side as he reached down and tore the last piece of cloth that covered herself down there.

"No! Please no!"

She saw the bulge in his tights, the perfect outline of his manhood throbbing and full. Shrieking and covering her face like a frightened child, she tried her hardest to close her legs as he worked himself out and held his erection and laid between her legs.

"Spread your legs further, bring them up to your knees. Now dammit!"

He shouted before adjusting himself. Trying, she cried and pushed him away before he firmly held her down and with his hand guided himself into her. With one swift push, he entered her causing her to scream. Sliding all the way in, he closed his eyes with pleasure and stiffened for a moment trying to control himself. Laying there ridged with pain, she laid back as the carriage continued to make it's way down the unpaved back forest paths. The wooden wheels beneath them rattled as he took a moment before staring down at her.

Wrapping his arms around her and holding her from the back he began to thrust as fast as he could. Isabel cried out, one hand blindly grasping for nothing, the other covering her mouth. She felt sick to her stomach, as he rode down on her she felt as if she was being torn apart. With each rough buck of his hips against hers, she cried as the bench beneath them creaked. Her legs were spread widely on each side of him, bent partly at the knee as they bobbed up and down.

With no sign of slowing, he continued to push himself as far as he could inside her small set frame, causing her to whimper and cry like a hurt animal.

Reaching back, he tore the front of her dress away as if it was paper. Her tiny breasts were exposed as she tried to cover herself. Using his hand he roughly cupped one of her breasts before grasping her hand and squeezing it.

He continued to thrust as hard as he could before he wrapped his arms around her tightly and bucked once, twice, and once more before roughly finishing inside of her. Isabel let out a breathless cry as he felt his seed plunge inside her like a flood. Holding her slightly up from the bench he clutched on, making sure that the cause of that pulse would drain and go into her. He held onto her, fingers digging into her skin as she hung there like a lifeless rag doll. He knew he needed to exactly be sure, to make sure he had put his son inside of her.

Weakened, he collapsed on top of her, his now deflated sex still buried deep inside of her. Laying his complete weight on her, his heart continued to race as he took deep breaths trying to recover. Staring down, his eyes flickered with the color of the ocean after a storm as he faintly smiled and leaned down gently kissing her forehead.

She stared up at him, on the verge of blacking out. Her lips were smeared and she was in a complete state of shock. Staring down, his features handsome and clear, his slightly graying beard tickled her face as he kissed her again.

"Very good my darling, very good."

Laying there, she now knew...she was married to a monster.


End file.
